1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method for the electrical timepiece, and in particular to an analog electronic timepiece with a drive motor and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some analog electronic timepieces have data storage circuits for storing data used in various control operations. To write data into this data storage circuit, one typically needs bring a terminal of an externally provided data writing device into physical contact with a circuit board on which the data storage circuit is installed in order to make electrical contact.
Also, an electrical timepiece with a built-in generator has been made commercially available. Since it is not necessary to change any batteries in this type of timepiece, timepieces whose case and back cover are constructed as a one-piece unit in order to enhance water resistance quality have also been commercialized.
In the above analog electronic timepiece, data is typically written into its data storage circuit during assembly while its circuit board is exposed. In orderto update the data after assembly, it is necessary to open the timepiece's back cover in order to once again expose the circuit board. This results in a drawback of increased steps.
This drawback is especially apparent in an electrical timepiece having its case and back cover constructed as a one-piece unit, such as described above. In order to expose a circuit board with such an electrical timepiece, it is necessary to remove its hands and the clock face, which is complicated and time-consuming work.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide, in an electrical timepiece in a finished product state and assembled within a case, an electronic timepiece, a control method for the electronic timepiece, a regulating system for the electronic timepiece, and a regulating method for the electronic timepiece which are able to write data easily and do not have a complicated structure.